Anubis Takes A Journey to the Center of the Earth
by pieface98
Summary: Mutti Chapter version of my one shot dedicated to Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569 summary: They all had their moment.All ten of them. The moment when they were positive they were going to die.
1. Mick Jagger Eddie Kruger Stutter Rutter

**Yes, I'm making this a multi chapter. I love you all that much. Se be grateful! Love and Revenge is going slow, I know. But try and not judge me! I've got a lot on my mind!**

**HOA QUOTE OF THIS CHAPTER (I'll try to make it relevant to the chapter!): Nina Martin- Weird taste in films you got **

"Hey Nina, can we go get firewood?" Eddie Miller **(thank you people!) **asked Nina Martin, his friend of four years. He was referring to himself and his friend Mick Campbell, who was also Nina's step brother. Nina Martin rolled her eyes at the fact that he had to ask her permission after they got lost last time they went to find firewood.

"Fine," Nina sighed, "But, you do remember where we are, right?"

"Yes!" Eddie and Mick yelled in unison. They two walked off into the woods and Nina turned to her friends Amber Millington and Mara Jaffray.

"So, how's it going guys?" Nina asked them. The group of five friends had gone camping every summer since they started college. It had been for years and college was over. But, that didn't change their plans.

"Pretty well." Mara smiled, looking up from her journal.

"I'm being eaten alive by mosquitoes and I forgot my phone. How do you think?" Amber whined and got up to her bag for something.

"How long do you think it'll be until she realizes that Eddie took her phone?" Nina whispered to Mara.

"Well, Eddie isn't one to reveal things so my guess is not until we get back." Mara sighed.

Nina nodded in agreement, "Maybe not even then. He might just slip it in her bag."

Mara and Nina laughed at the thought of Amber finding her phone in her bag after they get back.

Suddenly, Nina heard her phone ringing and picked it up, noticing it was her boyfriend Cody.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hi uh... Nina." Cody started, "I just need to say that uh… I don't think we're working out. You're American-ness is just too much for me. Sorry."

"Excuse me?" Nina mumbled into the phone.

"I found someone else." Cody continued, "Well this is awkward so… bye."

Nina heard the dial tone.

"Mara?" Nina mumbled.

"Yeah Nina?"

"I just got dumped." She stammered out.

"What?" Mara asked, surprised.

"He dumped me," she choked, "Over the phone."

"Oh my god," Mara was shocked. She hugged her friend, who began to cry.

"What's happened?" Amber asked upon seeing the two.

"Cody broke it off with Nina." Mara said.

"What? Just now?" Amber asked, "Over the phone? That's so wrong!"

"I know," Nina cried, "He- he said he had someone else and my American-ness was too-too much f-for him."

"Oh Nina." Amber sighed joining the group hug that formed.

"Hey where are the guys?" Mara asked.

"They went to look for firewood." Nina answered.

"Oh no." Mara sighed laughing.

"Who knows what trouble they'll get into." Amber laughed.

"Mick is your boyfriend Amber, shouldn't you know?" Nina asked her.

"But he's your step brother, you should know more." Amber corrected.

"Touché." Nina giggled.

Suddenly, Amber began laughing.

"Amber, touché isn't a really a funny word…" Mara said, confused.

"Yeah but," Amber laughed out, "In Drake and Josh the dad says it weird!" **(A/N: Drake and Josh fans you know what I'm talking about!)**

Nina rolled her eyes and began to try and find her idiot brother and his even bigger idiot friend.

**Line break- with Eddie and Mick, same time**

"So Eddie," Mick said, "Why did you volunteer us for firewood duty?"

"Because I don't want to be there when they start being all girly like last year," Eddie smirked, "Remember that?"

Mick shuddered, "They were talking tampons!"

"Exactly." Eddie told him, "Your welcome."

"Thanks mate." Mick patted his friend on the back.

"Hey," Eddie said pointing in another direction, "We've got company this year."

Mick followed Eddie's finger which was pointing at a group of five people who must have been around their age. There was a really tall one with carefully done dirty blonde hair, another tall guy with dark skin wearing red aviator sunglasses, a smallish girl with dark brown hair, a girl with deep red hair, and a tall guy with dark brown hair that fell in his eyes a bit.

"Wanna scare 'em off?" Eddie asked, a devious smile on his face, "I mean who knows, they could be criminals! We wouldn't want them coming and stealing our stuff at night!"

"Nah, we should just give them a really warm welcome." Mick smirked.

The two waltzed into their campsite and Eddie let out a whistle, "Wow, nice spot you have here."

"Thanks?" the guy with the dark hair said.

"I'm Eddie and this is Mick." Eddie explained, "Who are you?"

"I'm Beevus!" the dirty blonde yelled, "That's Butthead!" he pointed to the dark haired guy.

"Jerome!" the guy yelled, "Really?"

"Oh Fabian, you just blew our cover!" Jerome scolded.

"Beevus and Butthead? Really?" Eddie asked, "Nice cover."

"Look Eddie Krueger, just leave would you? And bring Mick Jagger with you." The red head said.

"First of all, it's Freddie Krueger-"

"Doesn't matter you're still a nightmare." She continued.

"Look," Eddie began, "We just wanted to welcome you to-"

"Wait a second," Mick started, "Fabian? As in Rutter?"

"Yeah?" Fabian asked.

"Eddie! You remember this guy!" Mick yelled in realization, "It's Stutter Rutter! From our school! The guy Amber thought was a nerd, which he was! The guy Nina had a huge crush on!"

"No way!" Eddie shouted, "Man, where are those huge glasses you used to wear?"

"I use contacts," Fabian mumbled.

"I call him Stutter Rutter too!" Jerome shouted, "It's hilarious! He gets all mad!"

"Oh my god, do remember how mad Nina used to get when we called him that?" Eddie said, then mimicking Nina, "_Eddie, it's not nice to make fun of him! You have to learn to be nicer to people!_"

"She would hit me." Mick mumbled.

"Ha!" Eddie laughed, "Wait why did we come over here again?"

"To be annoying tools." The red head said.

"Listen yacker," Eddie began, "We actually came over here to be nice and welcome you to the camp we've been using for years."

"It's Patricia, not yacker." She said.

"Whatever." Eddie mumbled.

"Haven't you guys annoyed us enough?" the small brunette asked.

"Yeah, Joy's right. Leave." Fabian said.

"Make us." Eddie smirked.

"Fine," Fabian shrugged.

**Line Break- HA! Cliffy! You'll find out soon! Back to the girls!**

"Nina!" Mick yelled in the distance, "Nina! We need ice!"

"Why? What did you do?" Nina shouted as they came into view.

Eddie was clutching his nose.

"We ran into Stutter Rutter, remember the guy you had a crush on in high school, and we kind of pissed him off and he punched Eddie in the nose."

"F-Fabian." Nina stuttered, "Really?"

"Oh please tell me you don't still like him!" Eddie shouted.

"No!" Amber yelled, "Please tell me you still do!"

"Amber she has a boyfriend!" Mick defended, "A tool boyfriend, but still a BOYFRIEND!"

"Had." Nina corrected, "He dumped me. But, let's not talk about it."

"Sorry Nina." Mick sighed.

"Hey, where's that ice?" Eddie asked as it started to rain.

"Guys," Nina shouted, "We haven't set up yet! What do we do?"

"Grab the stuff and run to that cave!" Mick yelled.

They grabbed everything and ran to the shelter of the cave.

**Line Break- With the other guys**

"What the hell was that?" Patricia Williamson asked.

"A couple of tools," Alfie Lewis laughed.

"Yeah," Jerome Clarke agreed, "But someone actually had a crush on Rutter once!"

"Shut up," Fabian Rutter shouted.

"Yeah, leave Fabes alone," Joy Mercer defended.

"Two girls." Jerome mumbled to Alfie, who laughed.

"It's funny though," Fabian began, "I don't remember knowing a Nina Campbell."

"Hey, guys," Patricia shouted, "It's raining!"

"But, we haven't set up yet!" Alfie yelled.

"Guys, there's a cave just that way. Grab what you can and run!" Fabian directed.

They reached the cave safely, only to find that they weren't alone.

**First chapter, be happy! I love guys, please review!**


	2. Encounter an Adventure

**Okay people I said I'd TRY to make my quote relevant to the chap, last time it wasn't really relevant… but I'll try better. I just couldn't find a good one for that chapter.**

**HOA QUOTE: Fabian Rutter- This whole thing is weird.**

"Oh no." Patricia said, "It's them!"

"Them?" Nina stood up, "Do we know you?"

"Not you!" Patricia continued, "Them! Mick Jagger and Eddie Krueger."

"Mick Jagger?" Nina laughed.

"Eddie Krueger?" Amber laughed as well.

"They came to our camp and were being well… annoying tools." Joy explained.

"Oh," Mara said, "Well sorry about that."

"Yeah, sorry doesn't cover it." Joy snapped.

"She was just being nice!" Nina yelled, "No reason to snap at her."

"Why don't I snap at you instead?" Joy smirked, "And my bite is way worse than my bark."

"Joy!" Fabian said, "That's enough!"

The minute Nina looked into Fabian's eyes she remembered. She remembered the feelings she had for him. She remembered the color of his eyes, the way he spoke, the way he walked, his smile. She remembered it all. Then she remembered that she never forgot any of it. She only lost touch with it for a while.

Even if he never actually spoke to her.

Fabian saw something too. He saw a glow around her and she was almost sparkling. He was so sure she was an angel. His angel.

Nina broke her gaze with him and looked down, "I-I'm Nina Martin."

"Stutter Rutter," Fabian panicked, "I mean Nina Rutter, I mean FABIAN Rutter."

Eddie was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Dude," he laughed out, "Stop it, you're killing me!"

"Eddie," Nina sighed, "Get off the floor!"

"This guy is a crack up!" Eddie laughed.

Nina rolled her eyes.

"I'm Joy Mercer." Joy stuck her hand out at Nina, who went to shake it but instead Joy's hand went flying at Nina's face. Nina braced herself for the contact.

But, Mick grabbed her wrist before it made contact with her.

"If you touch," he said through gritted teeth, "My sister I will personally make sure you die in a hole."

Joy nodded and backed up.

"Apologize." Eddie stepped up and stood next to Mick.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Eddie nodded once.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Amber asked.

"Well you already know Joy and Fabian, but I'm Jerome Clarke, that's Alfie Lewis, and that's Patricia Williamson."

"I'm Nina Martin, this is Mick Campbell and Eddie Miller, who you've met, and this is Mara Jaffray and Amber Millington."

Suddenly, the group heard thunder and Nina screamed.

"What?" Jerome laughed, "Scared of the dark are we?"

"More like thunder." Nina said as lightning struck, "And lightening."

"Baby," Joy mumbled sitting on the cold floor.

"Heard that." Nina stated.

"Good." Joy said.

"Why does she hate me?" Nina asked Amber.

"I'm not sure." Amber said slowly.

"Yeah why do you hate her?" Patricia asked.

Joy leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You remember what Mick and Eddie said. Nina had a huge crush on Fabes. No way I'm letting her get him before I do."

"You do know that you two never actually dated right?" Patricia said.

"Whatever." Joy mumbled.

On the other side of the cave, Nina was cowering in fear at the thunderstorm outside. She had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth.

"We shall overcome, we shall overcome, we shall overcome." Was what was running through her head. It was her motto. Something to give hope. The whole song was. They lyrics just echoed in her mind; _we shall overcome. Tear it down, dry your eyes, build it up and start again._

There wasn't a moment in life when Nina truly stepped out of line. She had always craved adventure! But, she was just too afraid of everything.

Suddenly there was a huge bolt of lightning right in front of the cave and then a burst of dust. There was crashing and banging. Then it was dark.

"Oh my god!" Nina screamed, "The cave collapsed!"

"Not the cave just the exit idiot." Jerome said.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mick yelled.

"Okay guys just stay calm," Eddie said, "Actually, I don't care what you idiots do, I'm only referring to my friends."

"Okay that was uncalled for!" Fabian defended.

Mara shined a flashlight and everyone looked toward her.

"Don't just stand there! Grab a torch!" she shouted.

Everyone fumbled through their bags and found a flashlight. Most immediately went to the exit, trying to pry the rocks off.

"Guys, it's no use!" Fabian yelled, "We're not getting out that way!"

"What are you talking about?" Nina shouted at him, "We have to get out! We have to!"

"I said we aren't getting out, that way." Fabian said, putting emphasis on the 'that way.'

"Well what other way is there Fabes?" Joy asked.

"There are two tunnels that way," Fabian pointed behind him, "We'll find another way out that way."

"Okay," Mara said, "Which one do we take?"

"No!" Nina shouted.

"No what, Nines?" Mick asked.

"What if we get lost?" she said, "Why can't we just dig through the rocks?"

"We can't," Eddie explained, "It'll take us a month to dig out of that. For once, I'm agreeing with Stutter Rutter, we have to find another way out."

"Fine." Nina sighed, "Which way?"

There were shouts of 'right' and 'left' among the group.

"Raise your hand if you're a lefty." Fabian shouted.

Nina raised her hand and so did Eddie.

"Okay, so that settles it. We go right." Mick said.

Nina rolled her eyes at the method of picking.

They walked into the right tunnel prepared for the worst. But none of them were prepared for the adventure they were about to encounter.

**So there's chapter two! Reviews help me update faster!**


	3. Dive into the Mines

**Hola mis amigos! For those of you who don't speak Spanish that mean, hey people! Or something along those lines… anyway! Here comes chapter three!**

"I'm tired!" Amber shouted, "Can we take a rest please? I mean we have been walking for hours!"

"Amber, it hasn't been hours, it's been like 45 minutes!" Eddie yelled, "Now shut up and keep walking."

"Same difference." Amber muttered.

"Actually it's not, Amber." Nina sighed.

"Well, all I know is that we've been walking and I'm- AH!" Nina grabbed Amber's arm as she was about to fall over a cliff.

"Oh. My. God." Amber said.

Everyone looked down the cliff and didn't see an end.

"Anyone have a match?" Mick asked.

"I do." Nina said pulling out her matches. She lit one and Eddie counted the seconds on his watch after she dropped it.

"Three seconds." Eddie said as he saw it disappear.

"That's higher that a 20 story building!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is!" Patricia shouted.

"I vote Nina jumps." Joy stated.

"Fine," Nina said, "You want me to jump to my death? Well, I there is something I want to do before I go."

Nina held up her fist, but Mick caught it, "Stop Nina." He said, "She's not even worth it."

Nina put her hand down and Joy scoffed.

"Not even strong enough to do that are we?" Joy asked.

"Okay, bitch! I've had enough!" Nina shouted, lunging at Joy. The two began fighting (girl style). There was hair pulling and biting on Joy's part. Nina got on top of Joy and slapped her, then Mick pulled her off and Fabian got Joy.

"Listen," Mick said, "We have to do this without killing each other!"

"And you have got to stop!" Fabian shouted at Joy.

Nina freed herself from Mick's grasp and Mara went to her back pack. She grabbed her rope and sighed, "Anybody else have any?"

"I do!" Fabian shouted and Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie grabbed some as well.

They use what they could and soon they were scaling the side of the cliff.

"Nina!" Mara shouted at her as she turned her head, "Don't you dare look down!"

"I'm trying! But I've never actually had to climb down a cliff before!"

They continued down, until Nina slipped slightly.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die!"

"NO!" Mara shouted, "Nina, don't move. Somebody has to grab her! If she keeps dangling like that she'll drag us down! I have to cut her loose!"

"I got her!" Fabian yelled, maneuvering his rope over to Nina. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto his lap, "Okay Mara I got her! Cut the rope!"

"I love that game!" Amber giggled as Mara cut Nina's rope.

"Are you sure you can hold me up?" Nina asked Fabian.

"Don't worry about it," Fabian smiled, "I've got you."

Nina blushed and hoped that the dim light concealed it.

"Are you two gonna make out down there?" Jerome called from above.

"You really should learn to focus more on your own life, Jerome." Patricia said.

"Yeah, tell him yacker!" Eddie yelled.

"Stop calling me that Krueger!"

"I will when you will, yacker!"

"OMG, you two clearly like each other!" Amber squealed.

Eddie cleared his throat and looked at anything but Patricia or Amber. Patricia just continued climbing.

"That just made it more obvious." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Oh Rutter!" Jerome yelled holding his pocket knife near Fabian's rope.

"Jerome, drop it." Fabian said.

But Jerome cut his rope.

Everyone was yelling until Fabian and Nina hit the ground two feet below.

"You should have seen your faces!" Jerome laughed, "You thought I'd kill you!"

But Fabian and Nina were two busy staring into each other's eyes hear him. Nina had landed on top of Fabian and their faces were two inches apart.

"Hello!" Joy shouted, "Get up!"

Nina rolled her eyes and Fabian helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nina replied nodding.

"Guys we're in a mining place." Eddie sighed, not knowing the exact term for it.

"Wow," Nina said, going over to the gears.

"Nina, I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" Fabian warned, but Nina was too stubborn to listen.

"Nina it could explode!" he continued.

Soon Nina had the whole place up and running.

"Or it could do that." Fabian mumbled putting his flashlight away.

"Check it out!" Eddie yelled running toward a mine cart with Alfie following behind, "This is out way out guys! Hop in."

The each got in a cart, although Patricia and Joy had none.

"Patricia," Eddie started, then hesitated, "You can umm… hop in this one. If you uh… you know… want to."

"Sure." Patricia smiled.

Nina knew it wasn't like Eddie to be shy, so she could tell he had a crush on Patricia.

"Fabes, I'll get in with you!" Joy shouted, hopping in very close to Fabian.

Nina couldn't help but feel jealous. She was at the front and couldn't see Fabian anymore.

"So, Fabes-"

"Why are you being so awful to Nina?" Fabian asked.

"I'm not being awful."

"You volunteered her to jump off a cliff Joy." Fabian stated, getting angry.

"I-" Joy was interrupted by a scream from the front.

Nina.

The track was rough. There were dips and turns and everyone was screaming. Then the tracks split.

"Mick!" Nina shouted, "Our track ends! We're going to die!"

"You guys have to jump!" Fabian yelled.

Mick jumped into Amber's cart with ease, but Nina remained on her own.

"I-I just can't!" she screamed, her fear getting the better of her.

"No!" Fabian shouted, "You can! I'm right here."

Nina looked into his sparkling green eyes and jumped. She landed in his arms and stayed close to his chest. She was breathing heavily and shaking, but Fabian was just happy she was alright.

"You're alright." He comforted.

"Guys!" Joy shouted, "Our-"

Joy was cut off by their track ending and them being rammed into the wall. The cart tipped and Joy fell out, while Nina landed on Fabian _again._

"Are you o-okay." Fabian muttered.

"Me?" Nina laughed slightly, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright Nines." He smiled.

"Nines," Nina mumbled, "Only my friends call me Nines."

"What am I not your friend?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you'd want to be." She smiled.

He smiled at her and helped her up.

"Whoa," Eddie said, "You put a whole in the wall."

They group entered and found a room full of diamonds and rubies and emeralds.

"Oh. My. Sparkles." Amber was awestruck.

Everyone grabbed what they could. It was amazing. Until, Fabian heard a crack. He looked at the ground, oh no.

It collapsed underneath them and soon they were falling.

"What they hell?" Eddie yelled.

"I knew this was starting to sound familiar!" Fabian shouted.

"What?" Nina asked.

"All this! It's right out of a book!" he yelled.

"What book?" Patricia questioned.

"Journey to the Center of the Earth!"

"What's gonna happen?" Nina asked.

"Waterslide!" Alfie shouted, having read the book too.

"Waterslide?"

"Waterslide!"

"Yes, waterslide! We get it!" Patricia yelled.

They hit the slide and soon we're plunged into the water. They swam to shore and relaxed.

"We're alive." Eddie said.

"Wait," Fabian started, "Where's Nina?"

Everyone gazed around them. Fabian dropped his backpack and dove back into the water.

Where was she?

**Cliffy! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I update!**


	4. Escape, Paradise, or Hell?

**Hello people who own computers! It's pieface98 coming at you with chapter four! Are you happy? Good. Lets go!**

Where was she? Fabian searched underneath the water, it stinging his eyes as he swam. He finally caught slight of her, sinking fast due to her backpack. He swam over to her as fast as he could and lifted her to the surface. She clung to him for dear life, breathing heavily.

"My backpack was too-too heavy." She muttered.

"I know," Fabian said, "It's okay."

Fabian sat Nina on the edge of the water as she caught her breath.

"Nina!" Mick shouted, crouching beside her, "You're alive! Fabian,"

Fabian looked up at Mick's face, "Thank you. You saved my sisters life."

"It was nothing." Fabian sighed modestly, "The only thing that matters is that she's safe right?"

"I guess." Mick smiled.

"That was, like, so cool!" Eddie shouted.

"Yeah, it really was." Patricia agreed, although she'd agree to anything Eddie said.

Patricia and Eddie looked up at the same time and met the other's gaze. They just stared. Eddie loved the sparkling green color of Patricia's eyes. It was like, if the whole world was dark her eyes would give off all the light we needed. Patricia thought that Eddie's light brown eyes turned her own world upside down. The devious look he sometimes got in them. The way they sparkle when he smiled.

Eddie wasn't the type to fall in love. He had many girlfriends, but none of them meant anything to him. Some meant so little, he wouldn't care if they got hit by a bus. Well, maybe he would a little but some were just really slutty. But there was something different about Patricia. She was a challenge and he could tell she wasn't the type to admit her feelings. But, she was his challenge. He had to make he admit her feelings. He had to know if she liked him back so he could make a move.

Patricia didn't understand what she was feeling at all. She knew what love felt like, or at least she though she did, and it did nothing but break her heart. She had dated Jerome in high school and he cheated on her. After while they became friends again, but it broke her heart. She thought she was in love with him! But, Patricia felt different around Eddie. She felt like she knew him, even if she didn't know him at all.

"Guys," Fabian said, "There's a tunnel just that way! Follow it!"

They ran toward the tunnel and escaped into a world. A world within a world.

"The Center of the Earth," Fabian presented.

"No way." Alfie muttered.

"Wow." Eddie shouted, running into it, "WAHOO! I LOVE IT!"

Nina smiled, this was it. This was her adventure. Not only was it her adventure, it was her own little escape from reality. She ran after Eddie and smiled at him. She couldn't stop, smiling that is.

"It's amazing Nines," Eddie said, beaming as well and wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I know," she smiled.

Fabian looked toward them, feeling jealous. He'd known her longer, no doubt she's in love with him.

"Do you think they ever dated?" Patricia asked, looking at the same two people.

"God, I hope not." Fabian muttered.

Mick thought that they world was great. What's better than your own world? No rules to follow, nobody yelling at you for speeding or whatever. Sure they'd have to catch their own food and they couldn't stay forever, but it was definitely a great escape.

"Ambs!" Mick yelled, picking up his girlfriend and spinning her around, "It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Alfie!" Fabian yelled after the boy, "I've been thinking, about the dangers of this place. I think because of the time of year the temperatures hear are going to be boiling during the day then ice cold at night. Then there's still the man eating plants and everything else to worry about."

"We won't survive a week," Alfie agreed.

"We need a plan," Fabian said, "Guys! Everyone over here!"

Everyone came toward Fabian who began immediately, "This isn't paradise. It's hell. The temperatures here will increase during the day and rapidly drop at night. There are dangerous animals and man eating plants. Everything small in our world is relatively large. We need a plan."

They all exchanged looks. They were all wrong about their new found world. Fabian was right, it wasn't paradise, it wasn't an escape, it was hell.

They didn't know it yet, but they'd all have their moment. All ten of them. The moment when they were positive they were gonna die.

**Yeah, its short. I know. But I didn't want to get too far into the world until next chappy!**


	5. Things That Get Closer

**Yes, yes. I'm back! This is the first chapter that happens completely in the center of the earth, so I'm excited to see how it goes. **

**HOA QUOTE: Patricia Williamson- Doesn't matter, you're still a nightmare.**

"So, we should all set up some tents." Jerome stated, ready for anything.

"Well, yeah and sleeping bags," Mara agreed.

"Are you sure sleeping bags are warm enough?" Nina asked, "If it's going to get as cold as Fabian says, we're gonna need more."

"I brought extra blankets." Eddie said.

"I did too." Patricia added.

"Okay, that's good." Fabian said, "How many do you have?"

"I brought five, one for everyone I came with." Eddie told him.

"I brought five as well." Patricia added.

"Good, that's enough for all of us." Fabian sighed, "We need to ration everything we have. So, blankets can be used multiple times but if anyone had like energy bars or something, save them."

"Ay ay, captain." Nina saluted, making him smile.

Everyone took off in different directions. Fabian and Nina went for firewood, Patricia and Eddie began setting up tents, Mick and Amber were trying to ration off the food people had, and Mara and Jerome were trying to catch fish or something in the ocean.

"So Mara," Jerome said, "Do you think we'll catch anything?"

"Well, if Fabian was right about the temperatures then most living things die so no."

"Great."

**With Mick and Amber**

"Boo, this won't last us a week." Amber observed.

"We'll be okay." Mick sighed.

"What if we're not?" Amber panicked, "What if we all die?"

"We won't." Mick assured her.

"But, if we do." Amber said, "Just remember that I love you."

"You know I love you too Ambs." Mick smiled, leaning over and kissing his girlfriend.

**With Patricia and Eddie**

"So, do you know how to set up a tent?" Patricia asked Eddie.

"Yeah," Eddie said, finishing one, "Need help?"

"Maybe." Patricia said trying to keep her cool.

"Okay, you just have to connect these two and put it through there." Eddie explained.

Patricia nodded and finished the rest of the tent with ease.

"So, Eddie." Patricia said, tying her red hair in a ponytail, "Do you, you know, have a girlfriend? Is it Nina?"

Eddie scoffed, "Nina-Goody-Two-Shoes-Martin? Are you crazy? She hates Sick Puppies, how could I date her?"

"Nina hates Sick Puppies? How dare she! They are my favorite band!"

"Mine too." Eddie smiled, "And no, I don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend." Patricia added.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Both, realizing that they were leaning in, got up and walked away.

**With Fabian and Nina**

"I know! Eddie plays Sick Puppies on his iPod every minute of every day! I hate them!" Nina exclaimed.

The two had been discussing music, when Fabian brought up Patricia's love of Sick Puppies.

"Yeah, they just rant about life in their songs." Fabian rolled his eyes.

Nina laughed and tripped over a branch, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked, helping her up.

"Yeah," Nina smiled, "Thanks."

Their faces were two inches apart. And the space was seemingly getting smaller. Their lips were practically touching-

**With Eddie and Patricia**

"Eddie!" Patricia yelled, "What happened before?"

"You mean when we were… you know."

"Yeah." Patricia mumbled, "We were you know, were we gonna… kiss?"

"If you let me," Eddie sighed, "I would have."

"Do you still want to?"

**Sorry for chapter shortness. I promise I'll reveal all the cliffs next time! See if you can guess what happens!**


End file.
